Una navidad con los Hadarriones
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Los Hadarriones disfrutarán de su primera Navidad en Pixie Hollow.


_**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el fanfic traducido de navidad de los Fairows...**_

_**Si, lo se, muy atrasado... pero cuenta.**_

_**Esta historia se sitúa antes de 'La Maldición Oscura' y después de los Cortos de los Hadarriones.**_

* * *

-22 de Diciembre-

Los Hadarriones habían dejado Nunca Jamás para ir directamente a Tierra Firme para pasar el rato debido a que ellos habían terminado sus labores. Tras llegar, ellos observaron que era de noche y que las luces adornaban la ciudad.

Liz: "Aww, que bonito esta todo aquí" –dijo ella.

Gale: "Lo sé, todo es tan fantástico"

Wallace: "¿Y ahora que haremos?" –le pregunto a Flyer.

Flyer: "Bien, separarnos. Vamos a ver qué cosas hay en este sitio" –les dijo a ellos.

Los Hadarriones asintieron y ellos fueron de inmediato a otros lugares para conocer algo interesante. Flyer fue volando hacia donde estaban las casas en donde las luces seguían prendidas y él tenía que tener cuidado para que ningún humano lo pudiera ver. Sin embargo, mientras él seguía volando, algo lo hizo llamar su atención y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz no pudo resistir ante la curiosidad.

Flyer: "Uhm… ¿Qué será?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

Una ventana estaba abierta y él se escondió en una maceta para que nadie lo viera y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz observo un árbol que estaba dentro de una sala y estaba repleto de bolas de colores y una estrella en la punta del árbol.

Flyer: "¿Un árbol dentro en una casa? Eso no se ve todos los días" –se dijo a sí mismo.

De ahí, él observo que la sala estaba decorada con alfombras mantas y botas de lana colgadas en una chimenea, todo con los mismos colores que el árbol.

Flyer: "¿Qué cosas estarán haciendo los humanos?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

En ese momento, 2 niños (un hermano y una hermana) jugaban entre ellos mientras se quedaban viendo el árbol y una mujer mayor, la cual era la madre de los niños, se acercó a ellos.

Madre: "Niños, ya es hora de que duerman" –ella les dijo a sus hijos.

Hijo: "Madre, ¿Santa Claus vendrá a la casa?" –le pregunto a su madre.

Ese nombre lleno la curiosidad del hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz ya que jamás había escuchado nada parecido a lo que el chico dijo.

Madre: "Por supuesto, Santa Claus vendrá aquí y traerá los regalos, él hace eso para los niños que se portan muy bien todo el año"

Hija: "Es cierto, ya que nosotros nos hemos portado muy bien" –dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Madre: "Por supuesto, hija. Ahora ustedes a la cama" –dijo ella.

Los niños asintieron y fueron de inmediato a sus habitaciones y Flyer observo a la madre quien observaba el árbol.

Madre: "Bien, pronto será navidad y tengo que irme a dormir también" –dijo ella mientras apagaba las luces de la sala.

Tras irse la madre, Flyer reflexiono todo lo que él había escuchado e ideas se le estaban llegando a su cabeza.

Flyer: "Navidad… Santa Claus… será mejor que investigue todo lo que significa todo esto" –se dijo a si mismo mientras volaba muy veloz.

Fue así como Flyer volaba en casa a casa y escuchaba a los padres de algunos niños hablando sobre la navidad y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz memorizaba todo lo que escuchaba, incluso observo un retrato de Santa Claus pegado en una tienda de bombillas y era momento de que él se juntara con su grupo.

Flyer: "Bien, ya tengo toda la información, ahora es momento de decirle a mis amigos"

Al momento de que los Hadarriones se juntaron, ellos fueron hacia la Segunda Estrella y volaron hacia Nunca Jamás hasta llegar a Pixie Hollow y así dormir un poco. Bueno, excepto Flyer quien estaba pensando acerca de lo que había visto y escuchado todo respecto a la navidad.

Flyer: "Veamos, si todo lo que he visto lo hacen en Tierra Firme. ¿Por qué no lo podría en Nunca Jamás?" –se preguntó a sí mismo.

De ahí, el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se echó a su cama y esperar para mañana lo que haría a continuación.

-23 de Diciembre-

Trenk y Wallace estaban recostados en una roca ya que ellos no tenían nada que hacer en estos momentos, pero ellos fueron sorprendidos por Flyer quien apareció de la nada, haciendo que ambos hombres gorriones se asustara.

Flyer: "Que tal, amigos, vengo a hacerles una gran propuesta"

Trenk: "¿Y cuál sería eso? No nos digas que tenemos que buscar un gran tesoro"

Flyer: "Nada de eso" –dijo.

Wallace: "¿Entrenar?"

Flyer: "Tampoco. Hoy vamos a tener quehaceres para la navidad" –dijo.

Tanto Trenk como Wallace pusieron los ojos en blanco tras escuchar eso.

Trenk: "Navi… ¿Qué?"

Flyer: "Navidad, una festividad en donde familiares y amigos se unen para festejar una gran noche de alegría y felicidad" –dijo.

Wallace: "Pues es la primera vez que escucho eso" –dijo.

Flyer: "Créeme, esta festividad trae sus lados positivos ya que, si te portas bien el año, vendrá un hombre gordiflón y amistosos llamado Santa Claus que te dará regalos"

Hasta ahí llegaron la atención de Trenk y Wallace sobre los regalos.

Trenk: "¿Regalos? Ay caray, eso si me interesa"

Wallace: "¡A mí también!"

Flyer puso un gesto de aburrido tras escuchar a sus amigos.

Flyer: "Interesados" –se dijo a sí mismo.

Trenk: "Bueno, será mejor que comencemos a hacer esto de la navidad"

Flyer: "Excelente. Llamare a los demás para decirles también"

Los amigos fueron volando hacia los demás para decirles sobre el plan. Tras unos minutos y contarles todo, los otros asintieron con entusiasmo acerca de ello.

Liz: "Ohh, eso sí que es una gran idea" –dijo ella.

Alan: "Si, me parece muy bien"

Gale: "¿La reina Clarion sabe sobre eso?"

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio tras escuchar lo que Gale había dicho, Flyer se había olvidado de decirle a la reina acerca de ello, pero él estaba confiado de que ella aceptaría.

Flyer: "Uhm… no, pero se lo diré en un santiamén"

Y de ahí él salió volando muy rápido y llegar hacia el Pixie Dust Tree y pasar a la puerta sin que Viola se diera cuenta de ello. Flyer observo a la reina quien estaba con los 4 ministros de cada estación y aprovecho eso para hacer unos toques y llamar la atención de la reina.

Reina Clarion: "¿Flyer? ¿Qué te trae aquí?" –ella le pregunto.

Flyer: "Reina Clarion, le tengo algo que estoy seguro que les encantara, sobre todo por la estación del invierno"

La ministra del invierno alzo sus cejas ante eso y el hombre gorrión de vuelo veloz se acercó a la reina para contarle todo acerca de la navidad y él le enseño a ella un mapa (hoja) en donde estaba cada tipo de decoración navideña. Por supuesto, eso llamo mucho la atención de la reina Clarion y de los ministros.

Reina Clarion: "¿Y eso de la navidad cuando es?"

Flyer: "Dentro de 2 días, específicamente en la madrugada del 25 de diciembre"

La reina lo pensó por unos segundos y ella aprobó la idea.

Reina Clarion: "De acuerdo, Flyer, me convenciste. Hagamos esto"

Flyer sonrió ante eso y la reina llamo a Viola para hacer la noticia a todas las hadas de diferentes talentos y la ministra del invierno volvió hacia Winter Woods para contarle eso a Lord Milori.

-/-

Tras todo lo ocurrido, las hadas comenzaron a decorar tanto sus casas como todo Pixie Hollow con motivo de la navidad. Todas las hadas estaban entusiasmadas por eso que estaban haciendo todo eso tan rápido como podían.

Trenk: "Woah, jamás he visto a todas las hadas haciendo esto. Incluso las hadas exploradoras estaban decorando, eso es algo que no se ven todos los días"

Liz: "Pues es el espíritu navideño"

Alan: "Un momento, ¿nosotros no deberíamos hacer lo mismo?"

Los Hadarriones pusieron los ojos en blanco tras eso y ellos fueron de inmediato a sus casas para poder decorar.

**Nota del Autor****: **_**Hasta aquí escuchen la canción "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town", la versión de Sugarcult.**_

Los Hadarriones estaban poniendo las cosas que podrían para decorar sus casas y comenzaron al instante, ellos tenían hojas pintadas con puntos rojas, campanas y unos cuantos pequeños robles para la decoración. Las hadas también recibía ayuda de los animales para cada cosa y los ministros junto con las hadas exploradoras decoraban el Pixie Dust Tree en tradición navideña. Flyer estaban decorando su casa lo más rápido posible hasta poder terminarlo con éxito y fue volando rápido para observar a las hadas quienes hacían aún las cosas navideñas.

-24 de Diciembre/10:00 p.m.-

Ya había llegado el momento, todas las hadas estaban reunidas en el centro de Pixie Hollow quienes celebraban por la navidad. Los Hadarriones, incluyendo a los nuevos Hadarriones (Diana, Fiorella, Steve, Sarah, Fabiola), estaban reunidos para esperar a que sean la medianoche mediante un reloj mágico que marcaban la hora en Tierra Firme.

Diana: "Flyer, debo decir que has hecho una gran idea. Todo Pixie Hollow se reunieron para esto" –dijo ella.

Flyer: "Nah, así soy yo, me gusta hacer buenas propuestas"

Sarah: "Y sí que lo hiciste" –dijo ella.

En ese momento, Wallace se acercó con un muérdago que sostenía en sus manos.

Wallace: "Hey Flyer, ¿Qué hago con esta cosa?" –dijo.

Flyer: "A si, ese muérdago tiene un gran significado para la navidad"

Alan: "¿Por qué?"

Flyer: "Pues, existe un viejo mito según el cual si dos personas pasan por debajo de una rama de muérdago en Navidad, sin importar de quién se trate, se verán obligados a besarse"

Gale: "¿Sin importar nada?"

Flyer: "Por supuesto" –dijo mientras le quitaba el muérdago a Wallace –"Entonces, ¿Quién quiere ser los afortunados?"

En ese momento, los Hadarriones silbaron muy incomodos y Flyer negó con la cabeza y él observo a Vidia quien conversaba con sus amigas.

Flyer: "Llego el momento" –dijo mientras volaba veloz.

Vidia estaba tan distraída hablando que no se dio cuenta del muérdago que estaba arriba suyo y ella se dio cuenta de ellos segundos después y ella vio a Flyer cabeza.

Rosetta: "Oh por, un muérdago. Vidia, ya sabes lo que significa" –ella le dijo a ella.

Flyer: "Si, eso es lo que quiero"

De ahí, él se puso de pie y agarro la cintura de Vidia y él la beso en los labios, recibiendo algunos "Aww" por parte de las chicas. Habían pasado una hora y ya casi faltaba unos minutos para las 12:00 a.m.

Prilla: "Muy bien, hadas faltan unos segundos para la medianoche"

Todas las hadas observaron los segundos que se daban en el reloj.

Liz: "6…"

Wallace: "5…"

Gale: "4…"

Alan: "3…"

Trenk: "2…"

Flyer: "1…"

**12:00 a.m.**

Hadas: "¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!"

Todas las hadas festejaron tras la medianoche y los Hadarriones hacían los mismo y de pronto, Flyer observo algo en el cielo que voló rápido hasta llegar una estrella y él rápidamente llego volando a su casa y él observo una caja de regalo que estaba en su mesa y él fue a recogerlo y leyó una nota que había en el regalo.

"_Querido Flyer, gracias por haber creído en mí y a todo Pixie Hollow, por ese motivo, te dejo este regalo"_

_-Santa Claus_

Flyer sonrió ante eso y miro al cielo mientras escuchaba una risa desde el cielo.

Flyer: "Feliz navidad, Santa" –dijo con una sonrisa mientras regresaba al centro de Pixie Hollow.

**-Fin-**

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí termina. Muchas gracias por leerlo y que tenga una felices fiestas.**_


End file.
